nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Nerf war
A Nerf war is the proper term for a battle between one or more groups made up of a predetermined amount of players. Often teams have equal amounts of players, but some may allow teams to be unequal in order to balance skill levels. Common places to have wars are in backyards, indoors, and sometimes in wooded or urban areas. Rules of engagement Under ordinary rules, players are allowed to use any type of Nerf blasters they possess. Typically, only blasters are allowed, but some groups allow melee weapons under the N-Force series. Players usually establish rules before the game starts. The two basic rules are: *A player can take a certain amount of hits before declared "out". *A player is limited to fighting with Nerf weapons only. Punching, kicking, hair-pulling, etc. are strictly looked down upon. However, players can establish other rules, such as banning certain weapons, using one type of weapon, limiting weapons or accessories, and other such rules. There are many ways to customize Nerf wars, so few are the same. Nerf war variants The following are some examples of Nerf war variants. Many more exist and are documented online on various websites. Team-based *'Capture the Flag': Two teams can either go for one flag or defend their own and capture the other, much like in Dart Tag. If a player is tagged, they must fall on the ground and stay lying down until a teammate "revives" them by tapping them with their hand; an alternate rule to this is that players must return to their own side or base to be "revived". **'Fort Wars': A variation on Capture the Flag. Flags are kept inside "forts" (e.g. fenced-in areas, garages, other fortified areas) and the players attempt to infiltrate the other team's fort to retrieve them. If a player is hit, they must return to their own fort before heading back out into the game. If a player is hit inside their own fort, they can be "revived" by another player. *'Assault and Defend': One team defends a predetermined area while the other attempts to get to capture it. *'Hostage': Both teams give one player to the other team. The teams each hide and/or guard their hostage and confiscates their blaster. Both teams then go out and try to find their hostage, engaging any opponents along the way. Whichever team rescues their hostage first by bringing him/her back to base wins. An alternate way to play this is that one team has a hostage and the other does not. The captors win if all the rescuers are tagged out (they only have one life). They have to tap the hostage to set them free (hostages are allowed to be given a blaster at this point). Captors have infinite lives, but have to run back to a respawning point. The rescuers have to bring the captive back to base to win the game. *'Team Deathmatch': Full-out team-based combat. Recommended for six to twelve players of varying skill level. **'Nerf D-Day': A mass version of Team Deathmatch ''played inside a large building or in a huge, wide-open space. Introduced by Nerfer SourceofFaith, the first publicized Nerf D-Day was played in 2009. *'Ultimate Frenzy': This type of war is usually played at night. Two teams, usually consisting of four to five people, find a base to stash their weapons and other supplies. Flashlights and glow sticks can be attached to their blasters. When somebody says go, all teams attack, leaving two people behind to defend. If someone is tagged, they must remain on the ground until someone from their team revives them by tapping them. Nobody is allowed to steal a tagged out person's weapon. The game ends when one person on a team is untagged. *'Hide and Seek': One team hides while the other team tries to find them. Both teams get weapons. Players hiding can shoot the seeking team members, as long as they don't give away their hiding spot. Usually played at night as a challenge. The match ends when the seeking team finds the last hider. *' Team Assasin: in this game you choose one player off of one of two teams witch have 3-7 players on each team. this player will be "the president" and the team he will be on is the secret service. the other team will be the assasins. the assasins must try to kill the president (who cn only have a pistol no larger then a snapfire) in a team death match style battle. the battle will onlt last for a set period of time before the president "escapes" and the battle is over. this game can be played in the day but is best indoors at night. this is called hahaha2456's team assasin. Solo-based *'''Free-for-all: An all-out war between all players. This is one of the most common types of solo-based wars. **'Items Cache Free-for-all: '''One person (who sits out for that round, for fairness) hides all blasters, darts and other useful items in different areas while the other players wait outside. Once all the items are hidden, players must find whatever items they can and must use only the things they can find in a free-for-all game. The round ends when all darts have been used up, the winner is the one who sustains the least hits. *'Stand Still': Players must stay in the spot they start in. They are not allowed to move from that spot. They are allowed to duck, jump up, stand up or move from side to side to avoid being hit. Once hit anywhere, they are out. If one runs out of ammo, they are out. Whoever has the most amount of tags at the end wins. If it's a tie, those two must play out again. If no one tagged anyone, the game restarts until somebody tags somebody. *'Face-Off': Only two players are used in this game and both try to tag each other. Whoever tags the other player first is the winner. Typically, the game consists of a single match, but can also be played with a best of three or best of five set-up. Games are typically high-tension and are best played in smaller areas due to there only being two players. No respawning is allowed. **'Absolute Face-Off': Just like ''Face-Off, except there is only one match, and each player can tag the other in one hit. Tension is typically extremely high. Best played if each player only has a single dart loaded in their Nerf blaster. This game mode is very good for quickly ending disputes or settling a score. Other *'Humans vs. Zombies': Those on the Human team are armed with Nerf blasters, and attempt to fire down the Zombie team without getting touched by one. Humans touched by Zombies become "infected", and turn into Zombies themselves. Zombies are not allowed to wield weapons, but cannot be downed easily and can quickly grow in numbers by converting Humans if they are careful. Zombies that are taken out are down for the rest of the match, even if they were previously Human. The Human team wins if all Zombies are defeated, and the Zombies win if all of the Humans are converted to Zombies. There are many different variations of HvZ, some of which are documented online for others to use. *'Juggernaut': The game starts as a free-for-all and plays out like a normal game until someone gets the first tag. That person then becomes the "Juggernaut" and becomes more powerful, making their shots one-hit tags and also doubling their life. However, this means that all the other players will side against the Juggernaut. The player to take out the Juggernaut becomes the next Juggernaut, demoting the previous Juggernaut to a regular player. Gameplay continues until either one person has become the Juggernaut three times, or a player manages to stay the Juggernaut for more than five minutes in one life. In both cases, the current Juggernaut wins. Time limits may be set, in which case whoever is the Juggernaut when the time is up wins. *'Hunters and Enforcers': In Hunters and Enforcers, there are two equal teams made, and the game plays similar to a "cops and robbers" set-up. The Hunters try to tag all of the other players, the "Enforcers". Both teams try to outsmart each other to win. All players on a team must be tagged out for the opposite team to win. Enforcers can try to capture Hunters for more points, but Hunters may have a chance to escape. If there are multiple Hunters, then they can help each other escape. Neither team is allowed to respawn. *'Covert Siege': There are two players on a team, and multiple guards on another team. One person will be the protector, while the other will be the convoy. The convoy has no blasters, while the protector can have any blaster. The other team will consist of many guards spread out in a playing area. The objective is to "protect the convoy", hence the name. The convoy will slowly walk to a designated area without stopping, while the protector stays around the convoy. The guards' goal is to tag out the convoy; the protector attempts to keep the guards from tagging out the convoy. If a convoy is tagged, then the guards win. If the convoy successfully makes it to the designated area without being taken out, the convoy and the protector will win. *'Berserker': One team has only blasters and the other will only have melee weapons. The team with the melee weapons are Berserkers. Traditionally, the Berserker team will have a select few players who can take several hits before getting out, but the exact number of hits can be changed according to the number of players that are attending the war. The blaster team will try to take out the Berserkers, but they have to be careful since Berserkers typically can get members of the blaster team out with just one hit. The Berserkers are also allowed to throw their weapons at any opposing player. The blaster team, however, is not allowed to pick up the Berserkers' weapons during gameplay. Category:Glossary